


Out

by sabinelagrande



Series: Abide [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bratting, Catharsis, Dom Mystique, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Paddling, Rope Bondage, Sub Charles Xavier, Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik needs it, he really needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

Raven, it must be said, can be very annoying. She's selfish, she's a little childish, she can be very obstinate and pushy, and she's been known to whine when she doesn't get her way.

She's also the only person who's ever been able to top Erik for any length of time.

It isn't exactly that Erik's had loads of time or inclination to get topped at all, but the few times he's settled down long enough to even think about it, it's gone the same way every time. Kid gloves, delicate negotiations, reassurances of how wonderful everything can be if he just shows how very, very good he is.

Erik's not good.

Erik is a brat at best and a nightmare at worst. There's a snarling, black thing inside of Erik, and Erik wants to let it out. He wants to let it run, and if it runs right over someone, then so much the better.

He's been through so many people who were afraid of it, who wanted to find out what was underneath it, who wanted to bypass it entirely. Raven wants to meet it head on, Raven knows it's the deepest thing down there, and- maybe because she's inexperienced, maybe because it's just who she is- Raven's not afraid of it at all.

Erik resisted at first, because, well, he's _Erik_ , but when Raven decided what she wanted, she got it. When she finally convinced him, he didn't think it was going to work; then he smarted off to her for the first time, and she just hit him in the face.

"If that's what you want to do, we can do it," she said sharply, "but you're not going to talk to me like that and get away with it."

"What makes you so sure of that?" he pushed.

She picked up her belt. "Try me."

And he did.

And he regretted it.

So that's Erik and Raven. She lets the dark part of him out, and the only real concession that gets made is that her other sub is always in the room when they play hard. Erik _has_ broken rather sturdy equipment before, and he really could injure her if things got out of hand; it pays to have a telepath handy.

Normally, Erik wouldn't consider for a moment being anyone's second sub, but Raven's other sub is, of course, Charles, and Erik has already made so many exceptions for Charles that it's hardly worth noting anymore.

Charles is, essentially, everything that Erik isn't. Charles is very good; Charles is polite and helpful and polished, and by the time Raven realizes she needs anything, Charles has already thought of it. If Charles were much, much less smart and a little less slutty, and if his parents had ever paid him any attention at all, he would have been collared off long, long before Erik even had the chance to meet him.

Erik is increasingly glad that never happened.

And everything is, in general, working pretty well in Erik's world, the people he's fallen in with, the relationship he's fallen into, the happiness he didn't think he'd ever have.

Until it comes out.

\--

This week, Erik has been feeling it build, the unease inside him, the directionless anger. He's been snapping at people, and everyone in the house is noticing; he's already had a run-in with Alex, who clearly wants to kick his ass- not because he's a sub and he's out of line, but because he's Erik and he's pissing Alex off. Charles has taken to giving him really concerned, frustrated looks, and if Charles says one word, Erik will kick _his_ ass.

And then he's training with Angel, and she gets the upper hand on him, and he loses control and crushes part of the Danger Room equipment, part he can't fix, and that is absolutely fucking _it_.

He storms through the house until he finds Raven; she's in the lab with Hank, and they're discussing the finer points of something that Erik doesn't give a fuck about. Hank spots him first, and he gives Erik a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Look at the time," Hank says, looking down at his wrist, which does not have a watch on it. "I have to go talk to, uh, the gardener. I have to talk to the gardener. The bushes are on fire."

Raven gives him a strange look, but then she spots Erik. "You go do that," she tells him, and Hank tears out of there as fast as he can.

"I need it," Erik says darkly. "Give it to me."

Raven looks at him hard. "You don't tell me," she says, because if she starts making concessions now, this will all go to hell before it starts. "You ask me."

" _Please_ ," he snarls.

"Go run before you hurt somebody," she tells him, nodding towards the window. "Have dinner, take a shower, then meet me in the dungeon by 7:30. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," he says tightly.

"Go," she says, and he leaves.

He actually does feel better by the time the appointed hour rolls around, having worked off a lot of his energy; it's just that he doesn't feel good enough, not at all.

She and Charles are waiting for him; she's arranging what she needs, and Charles is kneeling in the corner, already naked, looking expectant. "Take your clothes off," she says to Erik, and he hesitates. "Do it or get out."

He undresses and leaves his clothes in one of the chairs; when he's done, she snaps her fingers at Charles and points to Erik.

She is taking this very seriously, and Erik is already relieved.

Charles is always the one who ties him down, because he's the only one of them who's ever been to finishing school and, consequently, the only one who knows what he's doing. He's very safe, but he knows how much Erik can handle; he ties Erik up as tightly as he can without hurting him. Erik doesn't fight back when Charles is tying him, because that's a rule. He and Charles don't fight, because Charles won't fight him. Charles will just stand back and give him a really disapproving look, and both of them will just end up totally frustrated.

Tonight Charles is tying him down on a padded bench, one limb to each leg; it's kind of an awkward position for anything but spanking or fucking, and Erik can't decide which one he'd rather. He hates being fucked like this, because it makes him feel like an animal, like he's being mounted, used. On top of that, while he has no complaints at all about Raven's strap-on, she has been known to fuck him until he cries uncle, and he's supposed to spar with Darwin in the morning.

Spanking is another matter entirely. Raven's got a hard hand, but he can take it; it's just that, in the five minutes of Hank's day when he's not doing science or being socially awkward, he's learned woodworking and, after producing a rickety chair and god knows how many ugly bird feeders, started making what are actually very nice paddles. Erik just knows that's what she's going to use; the crop is for the look, the belt is for the sound, but the paddle is for the _pain_ , not to mention the embarrassment.

And again: sparring in the morning.

So, no matter what happens, it's probably going to be something he hates, but one word would get him out of all of it. One word, and he could go free.

Everybody knows he's not going to say it. Everybody knows how much he needs this to happen.

Charles finishes and steps back, and Raven motions him over. She takes him by the neck and kisses him hard, slowly; Erik would very much like to get over there and get in on it. Charles would open up for him, satisfy his need to _take_ , but Raven never lets him win, which is so much better. After a few moments, Raven pushes him away, and he goes back to his corner, waiting.

And then she turns toward Erik, her skin flipping over to blue; he has every bit of her attention.

"Tell me what you need," she orders.

"Goddammit, you know what I need," he snaps.

"Tell me," she repeats. "You can tell me, or I'll do whatever I want to you. And if you're going to give me that attitude, I think I just want to leave you alone all night."

"Bring me down," he says, through gritted teeth.

"That's more like it," she says. "Ask me for it. Ask me to do it to you."

Erik presses his forehead against the bench; he really would rather she beat him for hours than make him _talk_. "Please," he says, trying to get through it as quickly as possible, now that he's started. "Please bring me down."

"Good," she says. "Let's begin."

He gets ready, bracing himself for the first blow; she's probably not going to give him much of a warm-up, which is honestly how Erik prefers it. He jumps when he feels slick fingers probing him instead, pushing inside of him, a little less gently than she'd normally do it. She uses enough lube, but that doesn't mean the plug doesn't hurt going in. She knows he hates this, which is why she's doing it: the plug is fine, the spanking is fine, but together, they're kind of awful, the way one heightens the other. He's starting to get the game, that if she does enough bad things, she doesn't have to do any of them hard enough to leave him incapacitated.

She moves away from him, and the next thing he hears is the paddle come down. He tenses everywhere, waiting for pain that doesn't come; he feels like an idiot when he realizes she's smacked her hand, just to fuck with him.

"Gotcha," she says, but just as he's starting to relax, ready to growl something at her, she really does hit him with it. He sucks in a breath through his teeth; it's not that bad, but with no warm-up at all, it's not exactly good either.

When Raven does this, she's got rhythm, the natural kind, her blows falling regularly, predictably; she's purposefully not doing that tonight, hitting him without notice, and it's really starting to piss him off. She's keeping him on his toes, goading him, trying to make him even angrier than he already is, and it's working.

"Fucking hit me if you're going to hit me," he snarls.

"I am hitting you," she says, sounding unconcerned, and she smacks him again, harder. "You just don't get to pick how I do it."

Erik looks up, and Charles is looking back, staring at the two of them. Despite his protests, Erik isn't convinced Charles isn't a sadist; whenever Raven's hurting Erik, Charles watches raptly, a smile on his face. Tonight isn't an exception. Charles must already know, Charles has the plan, Erik wants to go over there and beat it out of him. Erik glares at him, and Charles's smile widens.

Fucking Charles and his fucking smile.

Raven knows he's not paying attention, so she starts hitting him harder; Erik has to bite his lip not to yell. She smacks him one more good time, and he actually does, immediately frustrated with himself for letting it out.

"Are you ready to give it up for me?" she asks him, a hand on his back, holding him down.

He turns his head, looking at her as best as he can from this angle. "What do _you_ think?"

Raven looks up at Charles, nodding towards Erik. "Fuck him."

Charles stands up quickly, moving out of Erik's line of sight. She's really learned how to press his buttons, because this is a pretty dirty trick, as far as Erik is concerned. It's not like he's never been fucked by another sub; he's in a _relationship_ with one, for god's sake. But those times were nothing like this at all. It's always been for pleasure, where everybody's greedy but essentially equal, where it doesn't matter who does what, as long as everybody ends up feeling good.

This isn't that. This is about making him submit in a more profound way than a top ever could on hir own; this is to teach him how powerless he is, bring him so low that even another sub can control him with ease.

It's so much worse that it's Charles- he loves Charles, he really does, in ways he hasn't loved anybody in a very long time. It's just that, between the two of them, when it comes to this, Erik is supposed to _win_. Erik is stronger and faster and he fights hard to the last; Charles charms his way out of trouble and doesn't get his hands dirty unless he has to. But because Charles is such a good little boy, because Charles rolls right over for Raven, he gets to use Erik however he wants. It's humiliating, and it's fucking insulting. It makes Erik want to scream and kick and bite and just rip someone's head off, and if he weren't tied down right now, he fucking would.

And Raven, Raven just stands there and smiles, because she knows exactly what she's doing.

Charles works the plug out of him, setting it aside; his hands are soft on Erik's skin, gentling him, and it makes Erik want to punch him in the face. He writhes against the ropes, trying to get away, but Charles doesn't stop, just smoothing his hands up and down Erik's back.

Charles is definitely a sadist.

Charles pushes slowly inside, rocking against him; it would be so much better if Charles would just _take_ , fuck him hard and get the fuck away from him, but that's not Charles at all. Charles gets off on making him feel good, and he's not going to stop until he makes Erik want it.

Charles starts to move faster, and Erik puts his face against the surface of the bench, letting it muffle his groans; he's not going to let either of them have the satisfaction of hearing them. Raven lets him get away with that for about thirty seconds before she grabs him by the hair, lifting his head up.

She looks at Charles. "Fuck him harder," she says, smirking, and Erik moans as Charles does it, suddenly slamming into him. "How do you like it?" she asks him, stroking the side of his face, and it's only with extreme difficulty that he doesn't try to bite her. "How do you like being Charles's whore?"

"Fuck you," he grits out.

"Doesn't look like it," she says, grinning. "Looks like you're the one getting fucked. And it'll keep being you for as long as I want, because unlike you, Charles is good. He won't stop until I tell him to."

"Fuck him too," he spits.

"You don't ever learn," she says, shaking her head, and then she slaps him sharply. She stands back, watching, and Erik puts his face down again, unable to meet her eyes. Charles just keeps on, moving in him deep and hard, and Erik doesn't know whether he's going to cry or come first. He doesn't want to do either; he's not going to let himself be forced, give Raven and Charles the pleasure of ruining him.

Charles is starting to get desperate, moving faster, making little wrecked noises; Erik can hear Raven cut them off, the sound of them kissing. "Go on," she tells Charles, loud enough that Erik is supposed to hear. "Come for me. Come inside him."

Charles moans, thrusting into him faster, and it's barely any time at all before he slams all the way in, his fingertips digging into Erik's hips, groaning low and loud. Erik winces as he pulls slowly out, and he hopes like hell that they're done, that Raven is just going to give up and let him get away, that this is the worst thing that'll happen to him.

And then he feels the plug again, pressing against him, pushing in easier this time but still enough to hurt. His ass feels sore and wet and slick, but the sensation isn't even important, not compared to the _knowledge_ that Erik still has Charles's come inside of him. Charles has had him completely, and the evidence is right there, where Erik can't get away from it.

It's really hard not to cry now. For half a second there he was hopeful, and now he's defeated again; it would have been so much easier if he'd never been hopeful at all.

It's not even really a surprise when the paddle comes down again. It hurts, more than it did before, but what's going on in Erik's head is so much worse. He's trying so hard, fighting against Raven, fighting against himself, torn between trying to keep everything together and wanting to let it fall apart.

"Come on," Raven is saying; it would be so much easier to fight back if she sounded frustrated or angry with him, but her voice is soft, her hand reassuring on the small of his back. "Not going to stop until you give it up for me, Erik."

And maybe it's five strokes later or maybe it's twenty or maybe it's a thousand, but Erik loses it entirely. "Raven," he says, and tears are running down his face, "Raven, _Raven_ , please, Raven, stop, please _stop_ -"

"Calm down," she says gently, running her hand through his hair. "Five more, then we're done. You can take five more for me."

Erik isn't even sure he answers her, because he's too busy crying. She doesn't make him suffer for too long, but she doesn't back down, either; she gives him all five, one right after the other. And then she's stroking his back, and Charles is untying him, and someone takes the plug out and cleans him up, and it takes both of them to get him up and onto a pillow on the floor. He's halfway in Raven's lap, and Charles is wrapping a blanket around him, smoothing it down, his hands warm and soothing. He hands Erik a bottle of water, and he drinks greedily before handing it back to him.

He's there for a long time, however long, whatever, time doesn't seem to matter; he's still gone when Charles moves him, holding him up, and Raven climbs onto him, straddling his hips. He's hard, he's been hard since whenever, but he'd forgotten about it, because it just didn't seem to be important compared to everything else.

Raven pushes down around him, and Erik moans, leaning heavily back against Charles. Charles is whispering lovely, meaningless things into his ear, pressing soft kisses to his neck, and Raven is fucking him, slow and sweet, and there's got to be some way that he can stay here forever, never ever have to leave.

Raven is rolling her hips against his, and she's moving faster; she laces her hands into his hair, pulling him close, pressing his face to her chest. "When I do," she murmurs, and Erik nods, his face sliding against her skin, his arms encircling her. She rocks harder, sliding down further around him, and just like that she's coming, letting out a low, satisfied groan. Erik doesn't even have to try; he just lets go, pulling her close, clinging to her.

She takes his face in her hands, kissing him. "Did you get everything you needed?" Erik nods again, and she kisses his forehead. "When you need it, just ask. All you ever have to do is ask."

Erik murmurs an affirmative, stretching lazily, held between her and Charles; he could fall away so easily, but they're not going to let him go.

\--

Erik is smiling to himself when he enters the observation room the next morning; Darwin and Hank are there, of course, and Alex is with them. He's leaning back against a console and tossing an apple hand to hand, and he stops when he sees Erik. "Well, it's about damn time," he says, taking in Erik's expression, but Erik is feeling a little too good to do anything but raise an eyebrow at him.

"Of all your many virtues, Alex," Charles says, from behind Erik; he pauses to kiss Erik's cheek. "I think it's your tact that I admire the most."

"I swear to god," Darwin says to Alex, "one of these days I'm going to beat some sense into you."

"Flip you for it," Alex replies, smirking.

"I'd like to see you try," he fires back, grinning.

"Excuse me," Hank says, looking at the two of them; he turns to Alex, frowning at him. "Are you here to do anything but banter and take up valuable floor space?"

Alex looks at him, raising his apple to his mouth and biting it, chewing it slowly, staring at Hank the whole time. "No," he says, through a mouth full of fruit.

Hank presses the heel of his hand to his forehead. "Why do I get the feeling you're not going to leave, either?"

Charles rolls his eyes. "I can't stay," he tells Erik, kissing him again. "I only came by to say that Raven wants to have lunch. Twelve-thirty. Then I've got some new prospective students to talk to you about."

"Of course," Erik says, smiling at him fondly. "I'll see you then."

When he turns his attention back to them, Alex and Darwin are still trading barbs, and Hank is still looking very frustrated. "Right," Erik says, clapping his hands very loudly, and all of them look at him. "Now, what is it we're supposed to be doing here, and how quickly can we do it? I have a lunch date."


End file.
